


A Jack of Every Trade

by Emberblaze



Category: JCU (Jack Cinematic Universe), Jackverse
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Drama, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multiverse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Toothless Is A Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberblaze/pseuds/Emberblaze
Summary: Some part of Hiccup had expected to wake up on his sixteenth birthday with a tattoo that denoted his soulmate.He just didn't expect it to be a boy's name.Or for that person to not even be from his universe.In a multiverse with infinite versions of people named Jack, is it even possible to truly find your soulmate?





	1. The Doorway Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup didn't expect to wake up with the name "Jack" on his wrist. And what does the doorway tattoo on his other wrist mean?
> 
> Or
> 
> Hiccup has a soulmate...but he's not from his universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone confused about the relationship tag-- well, I didn't particularly want to tag Hiccup/Jack ___ multiple times so I just stuck with a general, as everyone he may end up with is named Jack! I also did not tag any minor characters, as if I did the list of characters would be endless (due to the format of the story), so I made life a little easier for myself. Also, this whole universe is part of an inside joke, so all of this is obviously crack, though I am going to take it completely seriously.
> 
> On a serious note, trigger warnings for mentions of homophobia, gore, and situations in moral grey areas. If that's not your cup of tea, I hope another fic will be for you!

When Hiccup woke up on the morning of his sixteenth birthday, he nearly whacked his head against his bedpost in surprise.

Of course, some part of him had know that a soulmate mark appeared on every boy’s right wrist when he turned sixteen. But it still looked alien, a golden tattoo that wasn’t there moments before that spelled out a name in pretty spiral letters: Jack.

Then Hiccup properly read the name, and panicked some more.

It wasn’t that the people of the Island of Berk hated people that were...well, he hated to use the word  _ argr _ , but he couldn’t think of a different word for it-- it was just that he had a feeling that his father expected him to marry a woman.

_ Maybe it’s a Jaqueline whose nickname is Jack _ , he thought half-heartedly, but couldn’t even convince himself.

His father poked his head in the door. “You got your name, son?” he boomed. He had to stoop to try to look inside of Hiccup’s room, and nearly knocked the door off its hinges in the process. His father gave him a teasing look. “Is it Astrid?”

Hiccup pressed himself against the wall, shaking his head mutely.

His father looked vaguely surprised. Hiccup felt mildly ill.

“Well then, who is it?”

Hiccup hesitated. “I-I don’t know. Someone named...someone named Jack.”

“Jack? There’s no one named Jack around here that I know of…” his voice trailed off as he realized what Hiccup said. There was an awkward silence, and his father said, “You know I love you no matter what? You’re destined to be with him.”

Hiccup swallowed. “I-I know.”

His father forced his way through the doorway, with the timbers making a rather concerning screeching noise. He hummed noncommitantly as he read the  _ Jack  _ written on the inside of Hiccup’s right wrist. “Turn over your other wrist,” he instructed.

Hiccup did. There was another tattoo there, a strange one of a...doorway?

His father sucked in his breath through his teeth. “Oh, I haven’t seen that one before,” he commented. Hiccup looked at him with an unspoken question, and he elaborated: “Well, normally there’s a ship there. It’s...well, telling you to go off on a ship. Normally there’s an arrow too, so you can find your soulmate. If they live close by then there won’t be anything on the wrist.” He squinted at Hiccup’s wrist. “But a  _ door _ ?”

“Great,” Hiccup groaned, sitting down on his bed, with his wrists still awkwardly held up by his father. His dad dropped them moments later, and Hiccup let them fall on the bed. “Of course it couldn’t be easy.”

“Cheer up, son,” his father encouraged, though Hiccup noticed that he rather sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “I’m sure there’s a book somewhere--we’ve got thousands of the dusty old things written in runes in library--” Hiccup was suddenly being dragged through the door by his right wrist, which his dad had grabbed again, and had to dodge the doorframe that creaked alarmingly when his father forced his way through it. 

They were to the castle seemingly in moments, though Hiccup saw Astrid giving him a questioning look as he disappeared into the walls of the hall. His father started rifling through the bookcase, yanking out books and letting them shoot up a cloud of dust as they fell to the ground. “No, no, no...aha!”

He held up a book that looked even older and dustier than the others, which Hiccup thought was frankly impressive, considering how much dust he’d inhaled from the others. His dad started flipping through the pages, skimming them for something or anothers, and he stopped on a specific page.

“Here,” he said. An image of a doorway was on the top right corner of the page, neatly drawn in ink. “It’s the same, isn’t it?”

Hiccup held up his left wrist for comparison. “Yep,” he replied, wincing as his voice cracked slightly in anxiety. He looked at the runes, squinting at the slightly offness of them. That was to be expected, of course, of old writing. “The...entryway...signifies...the...uh, nexus?...of worlds.” He squinted. “Or is it winds? I can’t tell.”

He looked up at his father, only to realize in dismay that the blood had drained from his face. “Oh,” he said. A tear was in his eye. 

Hiccup hadn’t known his father could cry.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice small.

“Your soulmate is not of this world,” his father said softly. “I must...I must take you to the Nexus of Worlds, to send you on your way.” He swallowed. “I’ll miss you, Hiccup.”

“Wait, the Nexus of Worlds? Father, what are you talking about? I don’t understand!”

When a tear actually rolled down his dad’s face, Hiccup finally understood.

He was to leave this world, to find his soulmate and have his happily ever after.

And there was no guarantee that he would ever return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Argr" is the ancient Norse word that loosely translates to "homosexual", although more specifically it detonated the man who "took the place of a woman" in sexual intercourse between two men. As such, it was almost exclusively a derogatory term, as argrs were considered "not manly".
> 
> * It was common practice in Ancient Norse culture to engage in same-sex relationships; however, due to the low survival rate at the time, it was still expected for all of those people to marry someone of the opposite sex and bear children.
> 
> On other notes, don't worry-- Toothless will be in the next chapter!


	2. The Nexus of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery that he has a soulmate somewhere out in the multiverse, Hiccup travels to the Nexus of Worlds to try to find his "Jack". He's not really sure what's going on.
> 
> Or
> 
> Hiccup meets the matchmaker of the multiverse. It may or may not be someone you know.

As Hiccup stood before the glowing, shimmering doorway, he felt his entire being shiver.

Well, perhaps _thrummed_ was a better word, because Hiccup felt the doors sing with some song that his ears were not equipped to hear. He swore he could feel reality bending around him, trying to leak into the door, causing the earth around the door to look oddly devoid of any color or recognizable shape. He ached to step forward, to surrender himself to the doorway’s power, and to take it to where it wished to lead him.

His father, on the other hand, looked rather like he was being rejected by the doorway, which Hiccup found strange. Couldn’t he feel the pull as well? But then he saw that the other people that stood around the doorway looked like they were being pushed back too-- Hiccup’s eyes fell on Astrid, who looked like she was trying not to cry, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked like they were being physically being pushed back. Toothless, however, only nuzzled him fondly, seeming unconcerned at the prospect of other worlds.

Maybe it had something to do with being a dragon.

“I send you forth, my son, to seek your soulmate and your destiny,” pronounced his father. Hiccup knew that he was reading from the book that he’d found the symbol in, but the words still struck an emotion deep within the boy. “May your Jack bring you happiness, and may you live in peace and happiness wherever you may go. I wish you well whether or not you decide to return.”

His father was doing surprisingly well at keeping it together, but Hiccup could tell that the strain in his voice was him holding back tears. Whatever he felt for his son, he loved him, and desperately didn’t want him to leave.

“You may step forward,” his father said. “Surrender yourself to the pull. Let you be pulled towards your destiny.”

Hiccup spread his arms-- it just felt like the right thing to do-- and felt himself...for lack of a better word,  _shift_ forward. He felt a feeling of completeness begin to wash through him. His feet moved forward, carrying him to the door. His vision bled into white, and he felt himself being sucked in through the doorway before he had fully reached it, with the edges of his image folding and being pulled towards it.

There was a flash of brilliant white, and suddenly he was floating.

Well, floating wasn’t exactly the right word. He was standing, somehow, but there was no floor beneath his feet--or maybe he had just lost all feeling in his feet, he couldn’t tell. He was staring out into an endless void of color so vivid that it looked white, punctuated by tiny bits of dullness painted different shades of grey.

It was beautiful.

“Where do you wish to go, traveler?”

Hiccup wasn’t sure if he moved his head, or if a figure had simply materialized in front of him. Her robes were as black as the deepest night, punctuated by tiny pinpricks of light that looked like, but were too perfect to be, stars. Her hair was a lighter shade of the same deep black, but cut through with a streak of color that shifted too quickly for Hiccup to determine.

He tried to open his mouth to reply, but found that he did not have one.

“Oops, sorry about that,” the figure said. Her voice slightly lost its ethereal quality, shifting into a tone that was more conversational. Her accent was strange. Hiccup couldn’t place it. It sounded somehow...futuristic?

She snapped her fingers, and Hiccup could suddenly feel his body again. It was a bit misty and incorporeal, but it was enough for him to move.

“Who are you?” he asked. His voice was slightly rough with awe.

“I am Shipper, the Guide of the Galaxy,” she replied. Her eyes gleamed with a hidden joke.

“Shipper…” Hiccup repeated slowly. “Where I’m from, that’s a job...is it a common name where you’re from?”

Shipper laughed, and though Hiccup didn’t get the joke, he laughed along with her involuntarily. “I like you,” she said. She paused, then asked, “You here for your soulmate?”

Hiccup nodded, holding up his wrist to her to display _Jack_.

She nodded, humming in thoughtfulness. Suddenly the world shook violently, and Hiccup fell over onto the non-existent ground. A dragon head poked into existence, seemingly from an invisible wall, and gave Hiccup a look like “ _why didn’t you wait for me?_ ”

“Oo, you’re a fantasy character?” asked Shipper excitedly. “Well, I allow one pet to come through each, so…” She snapped her fingers again, and suddenly Toothless was in front of Hiccup, giving him a vaguely offended look.

Hiccup pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his hands. “Sorry,” he told the dragon. “I thought I couldn’t come with you.”

Toothless let out a little growl, clearly not satisfied with that explanation. Hiccup rubbed his head in response affectionately.

“By the way,” Hiccup continued, looking up at Shipper, “what’s a fantasy?”

Shipper snorted. “That would take too long to explain to you.” She turned to her left, and a...well, _something_ appeared before her. It looked like a very, very thin rock, or maybe a big sheet of metal? that had different images flashing on it. She tapped through the images decisively, seemingly used to this strange device. “Your soulmate’s named Jack, right?”

Hiccup nodded.

“Got a number?” she asked. When Hiccup shook his head, she sighed. “Of course not. _No one_ has a number nowadays, probably too many realities at this point to even handle them…” Her rant dissolved into quiet mumblings as she tapped through more strange images. “You’re animated, right?”

Hiccup gave her a strange look.

She raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like the other people in your univ--uh, I mean world?”

Hiccup tilted his head. No, she didn’t. Her movements were more fluid, and she seemed to be almost _sharper_ in appearance. The shadows were deeper, there even seemed to be tiny holes across her entire skin if he looked close enough--

“I guess not,” he replied.

“I thought so, but there’s always a chance of me accidentally rebuilding you through an AU form. I’ve done it before. Anyway, that form won’t do for most of the Jacks, I’ll need to make you live-action…” She snapped her fingers, and Hiccup shivered at the bizarre sensations suddenly taking ahold of him. “There’s seven that you’ll revert to your original form to if you get to them, and two where your style will change, but this form should work for most of the universes.” She squinted at Toothless, then said, “I’ll just make him invisible to anyone but you, if you don’t mind--” She snapped her fingers again, and Toothless’ form flickered, but otherwise stayed the same. She stopped, reconsidered, then said, "I'll let him be a cat in a couple universes, actually--" She snapped her fingers yet again, and for a moment Toothless was a small black cat with green eyes, before he blinked back into dragon form.

Hiccup had absolutely no idea what she was talking about or what was going on, but figured that that was to be expected.

“Um,” he said carefully, “if you don’t mind me asking, am I the...only one doing this right now?”

Shipper looked up. “No, of course not. There’s as many versions of me as there are universes, which is about infinity right now. I’m sure I’m handling at least a couple million people right now.” She went back to tapping the piece of metal.

_What’s a million?_ Hiccup wondered, but decided against voicing that question.

“Okay,” Shipper said with a final, decisive tap on her sheet of metal, “I’ve eliminated most of the options through checking their soulmates, sexualities, and all of that kind of stuff. Not every universe has soulmates, of course, so that leaves a couple hundred but...considering your personality traits, I’ve narrowed it down to the twenty most likely.”

Toothless gave Hiccup a look of deep confusion, which just about summed up how he was feeling.

“Most of them I’ll send you to their most common universe, but I’ve got a couple AU’s as well. Hopefully I didn’t mess up my metrics--” She squinted at one of the images. “I mean, it’s been millennia since that happened but it’s always _possible_ \--”

Hiccup again decided against asking what in the world an _AU_ was.

Shipper fully turned to face him then, looking at him in the eyes. “Okay, I need you to listen closely to me, alright?” she said. “When you meet your soulmate, your tattoo will glow. It won’t do that, though, until you learn each other’s names and have a friendly conversation. When that happens, try not to freak out your Jack and ask him to marry your or something. Take it slow if you want, or...well, you _could_ go straight to the proposal if he’s for it. He might have you as a soulmate, too-- there are two with the soulmate named Hiccup, but considering there are about a billion AU versions of you there’s no _guarantee_ you’re the right one.” She paused. “You got all that?”

Hiccup nodded, because though he didn’t really know what she _meant_ , he had heard what she said.

“You want to go to see some pirates first?” She tapped an image on her screen.

Hiccup started to shrug, but he was already starting to fade.

“Ha, I’m kidding, that wasn’t really a question. His name’s Jack Sparrow. I think you’ll like him...you’re a Viking, right? Boats?” Her voice began to fade. “Good luck to you, traveler. Tap the doorway twice when you’re done in a universe, and I’ll send you to the next!”

Hiccup tried to nod, but found his body had again ceased to exist.

Then there was a flash of colors that exceeded his understanding, and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In Ancient Norse, the term "shipper" referred to the person who captained a ship. In fact, the English word "ship" comes from Norwegian (along with many other words).
> 
> I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness any of the characters display. I'm not the most familiar with some of these characters, but I'll do my best!
> 
> Next chapter should be out by the end of this weekend. If it isn't there, feel free to comment reminding me to write!


End file.
